Hogwarts Dragon
by Zargresh
Summary: Glycone has lived a long and eventful life so far. Nothing he has done could have prepared him for the wizarding world around him. The world has changed and he must now change with it. Can he harness his inner power and prevail over the evil that has plagued him.


**This story follows the adventures of Harry potter and has many of the characters, places, and events from J.K. Rowling's books. Only the main character and some side characters have come from me. **

**A Dragon at Hogwarts**

Chapter 1

**May 24, 1964**

Somewhere in the Wales mountains- Great Britain.

There are many mountains in the British Isles and many more around this great world. However, in this part of the world a large mountain in Wales was home to one of the oldest members of the dragon race. Many thought dragons had been killed by some fool on a horse with a sword or some thought that wizards where only looking to harvest the dragon for their parts for spell components and killed them all. However, this is not the case with these particular dragons because deep inside a large cavern in the stony mountain lay a large, black, and scaly dragon with stripes of red shocking all along its sides. Its massive legs were easily as large as a cart with claws as long as a man and were so sharp that it could cut through stone as if it were wet clay. The dragon's massive head laying on a bed of gold coins that were piled high and wide. Long thick teeth as sharp as spears protruded just past its thick leathery lips and a low heavy rumbling sound softly rolled out of its closed jaws. The cave was lit by dim floating blue orbs scattered around the outer edges of the cavern. A large opening which was cut into the far side of the cavern connected to a hallway which led southward. A medium sized desk made out of black marble which had gold carvings engraved onto it sat on the left side of the opening. A long back chair made out of the same marble had a small fluffy blue pillow with gold stitching on the seat. The cavern was warm and quiet with only the sound of faint clicking coming from the hallway past the entrance.

As the sound grew louder a small figure of a human could be seen walking towards the massive cavern where the dragon slumbered. A man entered the warm dimly lit cavern, his hair was brown with blue eyes with a bit of untrimmed beard hair scattered around his face. He wore a black dress suit jacket with and a black vest underneath the jacket that had golden buttons running up the middle and a forest green button up shirt with the top button undone underneath the vest. He had on black slacks and finely polished black dress shoes on. As he walked over to the marble desk he pulled out a slim wooden wand from his jacket pocket and with a quick flick of his wrist a heavy stone drawer silently slid open to reveal a plain wooden box. The man placed his wand gently on the marble table and used both hands to haul out the box and placed it on top of the table next to his wand. The man slid the top of the box off to reveal a small assortment of gems in all shapes and colors with the smallest being one inch long and half an inch wide while the longest being eight inches long and five inches wide. With one hand the man pulled out a green gem that was in the shape of a square that was seven inches by seven inches and placed it on the table. He then pulled out a red gem that was three inches by one inch and placed it in the inside jacket pocket. He then picked up his wand and placed it in the right outer side pocket of his jacket with the handle sticking out of the top of the pocket a good two inches. He then picked up the green gem with both hands turned around and walked slowly to the giant dragon.

Slowly the man got closer to the great beast and came to a stop about thirty feet away from the sleeping giant. "Lord Glycone your guests will be arriving soon." One large eyelid opened slowly to reveal a smooth brown eye. The man lifted the green stone with both arms outstretched to reveal the green gem "May I proceed?" A small puff of smoke floated slowly from the dragon's nose and a low groan vibrated out from the dragon's throat. With a bow of the man's head he walked slowly toward the dragon and placed the gem on its left front paw and pulled out the wand that had been resting in the right outer jacket pocket. "Simbalis Corbindin" escaped the man's mouth and an orange flash of light shot out of the man's wand and started to fuse the gem to one of the dragon's great scales. A deep voice echoed in the man's mind "Grrr Aaaa why must you use this spell it burns!" Within a matter of seconds the orange light faded and the man looked over his left shoulder to see that the dragon had not moved an inch from before he had cast the spell to when the spell had finished "You know as well as I that it does not hurt you and I would be amazed if you felt any sort of pain during the process. Besides if it truly hurt you she would have killed me long before you could." thought the man. "She still might kill you for waking her up Charles." said a deep voice.

Charles quickly turned his head to see a second massive dragon head peering over lord Glycone's neck. This one was white with silver stripes running down the sides of the dragon's neck with bright purple eyes that seemed to be staring down at Charles with a mix of annoyance and anger. "Would lady Ashlindin like a gem?" thought Charles as he backed away slowly from Glycone's leg. A soft but light humming vibrated from Ashlindin's throat "She says yes Charles." With a slight bow of his head Charles turned around and walked back to the black marble desk. Charles sifted through the box till he found what he was looking for and then started walking back to the dragons. With one arm outstretched Charles presented Ashlindin with a bright blue gem that was six inches by four inches "Is lady Ashlindin ready?" Without a response Ashlindin lowered her massive head over Glycone's thick neck and brought her snout within a matter of feet from Charles face. With both purple eyes staring at Charles a puff of smoke exited from Ashlindin's nose and floated upward. Charles placed the blue gem on top of Ashlindin's massive snout and pointed his wand at the gem "Simbalis Corbindin". The same orange light shot out of Charles wand and began fusing the gem to Ashlindin. "I need no male speaking for me." as a strong deep feminine voice rang in Charles mind. With a shallow bow of his head Charles thought "I would never presume as much lady Ashlindin and with that my lords the crystals can now be used to talk with your guest's and myself. If there is any kind of disruption with the physic link I will fix it."

"I'm sorry to have woken you my lady, however lord Glycone's guests are here and seek an audience with him." Charles pointed to the cavern entrance as he explained. Ashlindin lifted her neck from her mate's and started to stand from her lying position "I know of these guests and what they will be asking both of us." Charles bowed his head again "I am so sorry lady Ashlindin! I did not know you would be troubled with this matter." With a long and deep stretch of each of her legs Ashlindin responded "There is no Glycone without me. I killed five other dragons to earn the right to have him. He is mine." "I had to fight off six young males just to keep her. They did not deserve her." with these words Glycone rose from his slumber. "Yes i know my lord and lady. You have told me many times of your battles. However, may I bring your guests in?" "What is it with humans and always rushing things? Fine bring them in." with these words Glycone sat on his back legs and stretched his long strong neck. With one more short bow Charles turned around and headed for the opening on the far side of the cavern. His shoes where the only sound the dragon could hear once he walked down the hallway and then no sound at all. Ashlindin laid her long body behind Glycone curling her white tail in front of him. "Protective of me my love?" said Glycone as he looked down at Ashlindin's thick tail. "Always love. Humans are weird." said Ashlindin as she lifted her head from the ground and all four legs firmly placed under her ready to pounce.

After a couple of moments passed Glycone could hear the sound of footsteps coming from down the hall. The faint smell of Charles's cologne hit his nose first, however it is not to say that he uses too much for human standards, but for a dragon it was overpowering. There were four new smells coming toward him thought two females and two males. From the sound of the shoes on the stone floor, one of the males was in the lead. "They come my mate." Ashlindin shifted her legs under her body. Glycone could finally see the five humans come into view. Charles was in the front with one male walking beside him and three humans dressed in black with masks on their faces. Another few moments found Glycone's guests walking past the marble desk. The masked figures stopped in front of the table and picked up out a gem for each of them. The leader walked over to the desk and slowly looked over the gems and after some consideration pulled one out for himself. With a wave of Charles's hand and a bow of his head asked Glycone's guest's to present themselves to his lord. As the group got about thirty feet from the pair of dragons Charles stopped the group "May I present Voldemort and his death eaters." Glycone stared down at the small group of humans in front of him and in a deep resonating thought "Greetings wizards and welcome to my home. This is my mate Ashlindin." Ashlindin lowered her head so she could be eye level with the humans "Thank you for coming all this way to speak with us." The man with no mask stepped forward and stretched his arm forward "Thank you for seeing me this fine day great Glycone and Ashlindin." A small jet of flames spurt out of Ashlindin's snout "That's lord Glycone and Lady Ashlindin to you wizard!" "If I were you little man I would not disrespect my mate ever again." Glycone's leathery lips pulled back from his teeth and a low growl rumbled from his throat. "Yes lord Glycone and and lady Ashlindin my mistake. I have come here only to ask you to join me and my death eaters in the destruction of the ministry of magic. The same ministry that has hunted your race to extinction and keeps you hidden from the world. I would have dragons fly freely in the skies once more unbound by the limitations that this ministry has set on you." as Voldemort finishes he gives the dragons a slight bow with a cold false smile.

Glycone leaned back further on his back legs and gave what this Voldemort had to say "Why should I risk my very comfortable life in my cave with my mate? We are free to come and go as we see fit. The wizard here cast spells that conceal use from other humans and we have not had to protect our territory from anything in over fifty years." The smile on Voldemort's face faded as he stared at Glycone "This may be true however, when was the last time you were in a real fight? A battle with an opponent that could hurt you? How often does the ministry kill one of your hatchlings to make their wands or take their scales, bones, horns, and blood to make some sort of new potion? Join me and I swear that no human will hunt your kind again. You will be able to hunt anything you wish to and nest wherever you want. I hear Australia is nice this time of year. When was the last time you flew down there?" Ashlindin's tail made a quick flick and slammed into the ground with a hard thud. Glycone knew that his mate longed to fly over the great oceans once more. He could feel the excitement build inside her with the thought of flying freely again. "I'm sure that arrangements could be made for lord Glycone and lady Ashlindin to fly anywhere in the world they wish to if they so choose to." A voice came through Glycone's mind, not hard or aggressive, but kind and soft. The kind of voice that belonged to a person of great wisdom and years, for a human. Glycone moved his eyes around the room till he found the person that had spoken. An old human male was standing behind the death eaters with a long, flowing, red robe with golden stars spread throughout the material. He had a long white beard and long white hair. Half moon shaped glasses rested on his face and kind blue eyes stared out from behind them. "I am sorry for not asking but I borrowed one of your marvelous gems." A yellow gem about four inches long and one inch wide was firmly clutched in his hand. "Mr. Riddle here is not the only one that can offer you hunting rights and the ability to fly freely. We only ask that you inform the ministry when you are going so we can take the proper measures to conceal you from humans. The ministry knows that you are more than capable of protecting yourselves, however we do not wish for foolish humans coming to your cavern only to wind up dead." As the older man started to walk closer to Glycone the death eaters behind Voldemort moved away from the old man quickly, hands dashing to their wands and pointing them at him. "As for the matter of the ministry killing your hatchlings for parts I can assure you that they have done no such thing. As for the last instance of a wizard killing a dragon it has not been reported in over one hundred years. The ministry only harvests parts from dragons that have died from natural causes." As the man's thoughts came to an end, he found himself standing five feet away from Voldemort's shoulders. Charles took two steps forward and with a bow said "My lord and lady may I present your other guest for today Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Sorry Mr. Dumbledore for not meeting you at the front of the cavern."

"Voldemort, while you have many good points my mate and I would like nothing more than to be free to go where we want when we want. To fight other dragons and creatures that we come across like we did when we were both young would be thrilling. However, those days are done. The world has changed and the dragons must change with it." With those last words Glycone lowered his massive head to meet the eyes of Voldemort. "I will not risk the destruction of my hatchlings or my mate to relive times past." As the mighty dragon stared into the eyes of the wizard Voldemort a hint of anger flashed in them. "If you will not serve me you can both die!" In one fast smooth motion Voldemort's wand was in his hand and pointed at Glycone's neck. "Nectendam Anima" came out of Voldemort's lips as a large metal collar appeared out of thin air and snapped itself around the dragon's massive neck.

Burning cold power surged through Glycone's body and he felt as if his life was beginning to leak out from every scale in his body "THE PAIN!" thrummed through all the minds within the room. It took a moment maybe two before Voldemort realized he was flying through the air away from Glycone. Ashlindin's tail had slammed into his chest faster than he thought possible "Assassins! You will all die this day." Ashlindin sprang over Glycone as her mate lay on the floor "You eat death humans? How about I eat you." One slash of her massive claw found its way to a cloaked male who let out a short scream and then fell silent. The burning cold of the metal around Glycone's neck was something he had never felt before and every attempt to get back onto his feet to assist his mate in her assault ended with an even stronger burning burst of cold. "Love! I am coming, hold on!" A quick glance revealed Dumbledore standing next to him, "Do not move Glycone I will try to remove this." "Lord Glycone I will help lady Ashlindin. Trust in Dumbledore, he only wants you to live." Out of the corner of Glycone eye he could see Charles running towards Ashlindin with wand in hand. Dragon fire and spells lit the cavern wall and Glycone could hear the loud screams of a human female in the distance and within a matter of seconds the screaming were no more. Glycone's eyes grew heavy and it felt as if his body was fusing with the rock and gold that lay beneath him "I must get up. I must kill ...I must…". A small but steady sound of the last two death eaters and Voldemort speaking in unison rang in Glycone's mind "_Avada Keda…..__" _Time stood still. The cavern went black and the sound of the battle was no more.

PS- Thank you for reading my story it is my first attempt at writing. I will try to get chapter 2 up as soon as I can. Please let me know what you think of it so far. Be kind :D

From:

Zargresh


End file.
